treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum Canon
'''TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan RP Canon '''is the storyline connecting pre and post restart time periods on the forum. Overview The forum's storyline in 2013 continued into early 2015, until Absent Answers and Leopard Spirits decided to restart the roleplay, taking everything before that point to be "non-canon"; it never existed. This, however, only affected the TreeClan, LakeClan, FieldClan, and CaveClan. DarkClan/SeaClan, off-territory, the Human RP, and the Experimental Facility were allowed to continue on. However as time went on, Absent Answers and Quillfang decided to link the pre-restart roleplay and the post-restart roleplay and connect it into one cohesive storyline. Canon Pre Restart Pre-Restart material that is considered canon is everything from the beginning of the forum to directly after the battle with the Shadowed Woods. Much of the important plot-related business took place in TreeClan. The Clan fought both Shadow's Wolf-Pack and LakeClan while it was under the command of Darkstar. Leaders of both groups died and went to the Shadowed Woods, where they began to prepare for their revenge, weakening the Clans by secretly bringing warriors to their cause and sowing seeds of dissent. A small group of TreeClan warriors was particularly invested in stopping the Shadowed Woods, and helped prepare for the coming battle. After moons of rising tensions the Shadowed Woods finally attacked, drawing the Clans to the Four Stones and fighting them in a vicious, climactic confrontation. There many cats were killed, including Wildfire, deputy of TreeClan. The Clans returned and began to rebuild. Intermediate Period Following this, the story goes into a murky period of time, where the only known thing is that after a while of peace Darkstar returned to the Clans, possessing the body of a young LakeClan warrior, and took many traitors and rogues with him to start DarkClan. There he waged war on the Clans and committed many atrocities, including two DarkClan Games. However, DarkClan was defeated and its remnants departed from Clan territory. They journeyed for five moons northward, where they established themselves as SeaClan Post Restart The storyline picks up again primarily with the Crimson Guild War. After some time of peace and minor conflict with foxes and other threats, tensions between rogues and the Clans rose to a point where a clever tom named Grave was able to play on rogue and loner hatred for the Clans enough to unite them, and wage war. Skirmishes and small attacks were few and far between, until the Crimson Guild launched a battle against TreeClan, followed by an attack on LakeClan and a siege against FieldClan. After this the Clans had had enough, and took action. Uniting as one they placed the Crimson Guild under siege until they were destroyed. However, like DarkClan before them, a few cats were able to escape and reform. Unlike DarkClan's remnants, however, these cats still harbored animosity and formed the Dark Realm. After the war, the Clans were at peace. However, ForestClan warned the medicine cats that a shadow was coming, and that the Clans would not be able to stop it until it was upon them. Pre Restart Characters All characters that existed before the Intermediate Period are considered canon. However, only one cat is still alive in the roleplay currently: Brackenheart of TreeClan. In the Intermediary Period, only DarkClan/SeaClan cats are canon; the rest are lost to time. Trivia * It is assumed that most characters from the Pre Restart died somewhere in the Intermediary Period. * The Intermediary Period is forty-four moons long. * Darkstar is the only recurring villain within the entire storyline. Category:Information Category:Canon Category:Timeline Category:Warrior Cats